


Whoops

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ballroom-dipping, french-dipping, just two awkward nerds being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just ballroom-dipped him.</p><p>In public.</p><p>In front of a seething Chloé who looked about to be on the warpath, and a bunch of Adrien fangirls who looked as equally distraught.</p><p>Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god, I’ve fallen into Miraculous hell, and I can’t get up.
> 
> Have some Adrienette inspired by this post! Warning: They talk like teenagers I know, so cursing! And, that’s it really!

Marinette had no idea what the fuck just happened.

All she knows is Adrien tripped, and now here she is, one hand on his arm and the other around his unhealthily thin waist, him leaning back into her arms almost parallel to the ground. His face looked as surprised and confused as she felt, and she was trying her best not to get lost in his big green eyes again.

She just ballroom-dipped him.

In public.

In front of a seething Chloé who looked about to be on the warpath, and a bunch of Adrien fangirls who looked as equally distraught.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

“So, when’s the wedding?” Alya joked, bringing Marinette back to the present, reminding her of the fact that she just fucking ballroom-dipped Adrien in public while surrounded by a bunch of his fangirls and hasn’t moved in about a minute.

Marinette hurriedly pulled him back up into standing position, quickly saying, “I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Sorry!”

Adrien laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair, assuring her, “It’s fine. I should have been watching where I was going. Awful luck, you know?”

“Y-Yeah, I know the feeling,” Marinette laughed nervously, blushing quite a bit. “Well, good luck with your photo shoot BYE!” She dragged her laughing best friend off as fast as possible, leaving a confused model to be swarmed by his adoring fans.

* * *

Today was just her lucky day, wasn’t it?

Of course, that was completely sarcastic.

Here she was, in a similar situation as earlier, ballroom-dipping someone to keep them from tripping. This time though, her arm was around a boy in a skintight leather suit and there was a different pair of green eyes that she hated to admit she found attractive staring back up at her.

Chat Noir grinned cheekily, asking, “Is this when we kiss, Bugaboo?”

She rolled her eyes and helped him up, saying, “Don’t push your luck, clumsy kitty. I wish you weren’t always tripping.”

“Can’t keep myself from falling for you,” he responded, causing the red-clad superhero to roll her eyes again and poke his nose.

“Well, you should learn to start landing on your feet if you’re going to keep doing that.” She then ran off to continue their nightly patrol, followed by the lovesick feline.


End file.
